Nancy Boy
by Dajypop
Summary: Sebastian doesn't love Grell at all, but dumps him on someone who has been showing interest. One sided SebGrell, UnderGrell


_**AN: So, this is the first of many stories to come today. I've got a huge muse, so I just hope that someone won't mind that I'm posting so much. Also, if you read this and know a club it can go in that it isn't in, please, please,please point me in the direction of this club!**_

This is also dedicated to Transverse-Universe because she helped me decide to write this one first. 3 Thank you!

Also, this is my first ever writing of Sebastian, so please don't be too harsh in your ratings of him. I hardly know him at all. *still needs to watch the first season all the way through*

Pairing: SebastianGrell, UndertakerGrell

Lime, Yaoi, Slight angst, Sebastian POV, turns to Grell POV

******************************************************************************************

_**Nancy Boy**_/i

It almost feels as though I have waited in his living room for three hours. I've told him time and time again that this means nothing to me, and yet, every time, I find myself subjected to waiting until he looks as beautiful as ever before I can destroy the pretty picture. He has never left one of our sessions with less than dark purple hips and a scarred, red back. The first time I could tell he didn't like the rough treatment, but anymore, he begs for it. Something to do with William taking my idea for punishments.

I don't love him at all; Ciel is my one and only. I simply use the redheaded nuisance to relive some pressure and stress. With his obsession with me, he's an easy target when my little master is busy or won't let me in his room because of his fiancé. Either way, I don't really feel much of anything, he isn't even that good at it. Perhaps it's because my heart isn't in it.

A noise from my left makes me turn my head and look, raising an eyebrow. Both eyes flare a little as I take in his outfit and I'm torn between ripping it off and incinerating it and shoving him off on someone he can be romantic with. That body doesn't look bad at all in the skin-tight silken mini-dress, but it's the face that he's looking at me with those eyes, and that he's got his hair up in that fashion he only does when _really_ trying to impress me...I sigh.

"Grell...you know I don't care what you look like, you'll end up naked and mussed in a matter of minutes, anyway." This makes him pout and I find it infuriating.

"Well, Sebas-chan...I was just hoping tonight could be a little different...we always play by your rules, and I-"

"If you want a lover, I have someone in mind." He looked hopefully at me and I sigh, "Not me. But he's often intrigued by you, and I've found he likes to laugh when you're brought into the conversation. So...come on, put your coat on right and we'll go see him."

Once he was finally dressed, concealing his clothes except for the red leather boots that must have reached past his mid-thigh, I led him towards the shop we all knew.

"Why are we here?" He questioned, hugging onto my arm as if he refuses to go in.

"Because this is where your romance lies in wait." I respond, opening up the door. A grinning Undertaker greets us as we enter, but he finally skips his usual bit about sleeping in his coffin, the one time I actually want him to say it.

"What brings you two to my humble shop?" He questions, grinning like a madman as I sigh.

"I've brought you something that needs your immediate attention." With that, I push Grell closer until he trips over himself and falls face-first into the undertaker's chest. Once this is done, I turn on my heel and leave so that neither must worry about me.

**********************Grell POV**************************

As soon as Sebastian is gone, I feel impending doom hanging over my head. I've been with Undertaker a couple times, just because the two of us have needed a moment in the Library. I'm half-scared as to what he has in store for me. First step, it seems, is to part my coat and I gulp some.

"Red as blood, as always..." He comments with a lazy smile, a bit of drool leaking from his lips, "The only thing is...the bone white of your skin is hidden..." His fingernails scrap against my thighs and my eyelids flutter a little. "Perhaps we should purify the bone and leave the blood behind it? First step is to get this silly outfit off, it's blocking the bone-white beauty beneath." At the end of his words, though, he found the meager underwear I was wearing and gently grabbed me through it. "Hm?"

I don't have much of a choice, and sink into his coffin with him. Sebastian always told me I was the kind of guy who mated for life...maybe my first choice had been the one I was destined for.

_**************************************************************__************************************_

AN: So...I hope this was okay. ^^ A little shorter than I thought it would be, but I just hope it came out okay enough to be worthwhile to read.


End file.
